Fei Language and Translation Guide
Written Language Written Fei (called Tokka in most circles) is very rare. Most Fei are illiterate with the notable exception of Rohn and scribes assigned to help keep tabs on production and trade within a clan. Most papers written in Tokka are simply records and important information relative to a clan. Fiction is virtually unheard of in written language, kept instead for oral tradition. Words (Tokkuma) are always headed by a capital letter and each capital possesses a "tail" that extends under the word the capital heads. Sentences are started with a "super capital"that has a tail spanning the whole sentence. This way, Tokka can be written in any direction without spaces and still be understandable. It's not uncommon for the direction the language is written in to be arbitrary. Alphabet Under Construction. Translation Guide * (A) denotes Asagi-exclusive terms/meanings Ata - above, superior to Awa - Shell, carapace, exoskeleton Awik - egg Ahulo - "the rot," most forms of infection Ba - (Bas, "this" Bast "that") (pl. Baba) it, gender neutral pronoun Bazni - friend, one who is liked Bishu - insult, an annoying or rude person Dakt - to have Doa - four Doleshth - harm, malicious intent, misfortune, often used as an explicative Ei - and, connecting a list Eiti - silence, still, quiet Eiva - peace, calm, ease Et - on, onto, upon Feiuma - a child, fei that hasn't reached sexual maturity Karon - to do Ke - three Kri - to be (often excluded/assumed) Krina - to become Lakt - to give Lei - white, empty, void Ma - (pl. mama) she Magdelon - female leader of a nursery clan, sets prices and negotiates with Rohn over the buyingand selling of egg carriers, pupa, and children Magdzi - a nursery clan devoted to hatching fei eggs, raising larva, and selling the resulting children to Rohntzi Maro/Roma - group contained mixed or unknown genders Mir - below, beneath Monaa (A) - hidden stars, relating to the manipultion of elements Na - (pl. Nana "we") I Nai - one, an individual, when used as a suffix denotes a person who does something (i.e. dakni is one who has) Naidi - five, a hand or fist Naron - to want, desire Navni (A) - world sounds, deeply spiritual music Nehi - (neh - informal) Most commonly used as a formal greeting. The informal "neh," however, can be used as a filler word in casual speech. Nwundi - a great colossus/elemental that roves in the center of a shi, created from a fallen star piece, able to project an environment around them based on their elemental composition Po - Intangible, Atherial components of the body Pokehri - the art of forging weapons from fragments of atherial components called Puma or the weapons crafted from this art Puma - a remnant of a Fei's atherial corpse, a collection of memories linked to their dying emotion Rahd - tool, impliment Ro - (pl. Roro) he Rohn - Pseudo-male, leader of a clan of fei. Rohnta - Previous leader of a clan under a new rohn, counselor to a rohh, highly respected Rohntzi - A standard clan headed by a Rohn and populated by females under his command Rohngaal (A) - Ascended fei, a fei that shed their mortality and crossed the Bridge Shaad - Slave, lesser than beasts, severely insulting term Shaadtzi - foermerly used to mean a clan that captured and sold Shadrath into slavery, currently means a standard clan that isn't headed by a Rohn, often composed of exiles or runaways. Shadrath - name for the race of fungus people typically enslaved by Fei clans Sheppit - insult, a stupid or ignorant person Shi - the mobile environments/biomes that are created by Nwundi Tlad - head Tul - physical aspects of a body, flesh, corpse Toh - Sentence prefix, denotes past tense Ui - denotes negation, "no" Uiyoh/Yohui - maybe, "kind of" -uma - suffix, meaning small or young Urada - any intelligent or "soul bearing" race that isn't Fei Vi - two Ut - (pl. utut) You Ya - (Pref. A-) What Ye - (Pref. E-) Where Yo - (Pref- O) How Yoh - yes, agreement Yi - (Pref. I) Why Yu - (Pref. U-) Who Ze - When Zehr - death, dispersal Zet - the passage of time, turns (when qualified properly) of the zettagaan Zettagaan - approximately 4 celestial bodies that rotate over the horizon of Mhida with regularity, used as timekeepers Zoh - sentence prefix, denotes future tense